No te quiero a mi lado ¿o si?
by MiaElizabethH
Summary: AU ( Universo alternativo) Cuando muere Berthold Hawkaye, deja un gran deuda que para pagarla deben vender la casa al mismo tiempo Riza Hawkaye aún no cumple la mayoría de edad y tiene que ir a un orfanato, para evitarlo se casa con el aprendiz de su padre.
1. Capítulo 1

AU ( Universo alternativo)

Cuando muere Berthold Hawkaye, deja un gran deuda que para pagarla deben vender la casa al mismo tiempo Riza Hawkaye aún no cumple la mayoría de edad y tiene que ir a un orfanato, para evitarlo se casa con el aprendiz de su padre.

CAPÍTULO 1

Riza Hawkaye, se encontraba en el despacho de su abogado, mirando documento en donde el hipotecan la casa, su casa.

-¿Esto tiene que ser una broma señor James?

-Lo siento Riza, eran muchas las deudas de tu padre

-Es lo único que tengo, apenas estoy graduada de la escuela.

-Y no solamente eso, aún eres menor de edad, acaba de cumplir 17 años hace 3 meses.

Maldita sea, su padre no pudo morir en 9 meses más, nunca le dio afecto, después la mando a un internado durante más de 5 años, dónde ni una llamada recibió de el, y ahora muere, con un montón de deudas, me quitan la casa y resulta que debo ir a un orfanato los próximos 9 meses, después de eso, que haré, no tengo casa, una carrera profesional, en el ejército no aceptan mujeres, no tenía ni un familiar, ni si quiera sabe cómo pagar por el funeral, había pedido un préstamo la semana pasada para poder hacerlo.

-Señor James, necesito tomar aire fresco

Riza salió del despacho, en la sala de espera, se encontraba Roy Mustang, un tipo presumido, que raramente su padre tomo como alumno, desde que llegó a la casa su padre hablaba siempre de su aprendiz como su propio hijo, el hijo que siempre quiso tener.

El le sonrió y entró a el despacho del abogado, sin duda alguna no sabía porque estaba aquí, su padre está en el lecho de muerte y lo manda a llamar, para que quería verlo antes de morir, no había ningún sentido, los días que lo conocía pudo darse cuenta de dos cosas, era arrogante y presumido.

Salió a caminar a las afueras del edificio, el clima no favorecía, se sentó en una de las bancas que deban la vista a la cuadra.

-Le importa si me siento señorita Hawkaye. – Roy Mustang se encontraba detrás con su sonrisa caprichosa.

-No para nada señor Mustang, aún que debo volver con el abogado – se levanta – con su permiso.

-Princesa, te acompaño, hay algo que deberíamos hablar.

-¿Princesa? Es en serio – camino de vuelta a el edificio

-Si, princesa – la siguió por detrás – Vamos antes de que sea tarde.

-Idiota – murmuró Riza por lo bajo.

Llegaron donde a la oficina del abogado, quería entrar sola, pero don sonrisa perfecta, se negó a quedarse afuera, y simplemente se resignó.

-Bien Riza, hable con el señor Mustang, y el pagará la deuda del funeral de Berthold.

-¿Disculpe? – Riza se dirigió a Roy.

-Si princesa, no te preocupes por el funeral – iba reclamar pero no tenía ninguna otra forma de pagar el funeral, así que simplemente asintió.

-Ahora que ese tema está resuelto, nos queda otro pendiente, Riza hay una forma de que no llegues a un orfanato – tomo una pausa

-¿ Es en serio señor James? - Riza estaba apunto de gritar de alegría.

-Si. Pero te tienes que casar – El señor James dijo una palabra a la cual jamás había pensando.

-¿Casarme? – río – con quién con el idiota que tengo al lado

-Efectivamente princesa - miró rápidamente a Roy buscando algún signo de broma en su cara.

-No, no y no, no me casare contigo

-Entonces ve a el orfanato princesa.

Si pones el matrimonio en esa perspectiva no se ve tan malo, el orfanato un lugar donde nadie quiere llegar y apenas cumpla los 18 años ¿Dónde irá? ¿ Qué hará? ¿Dónde vivirá?, En cambio si contrae matrimonio, tendrá una casa, comida, dónde dormir, un odiado esposo, pero es mejor que el orfanato.

-Aceptó, me casare contigo – se levantó – pero con una condición.

-¿De verdad quieres poner condiciones princesa?

-Si – respondió firme

-¿Dime entonces?

-No quiero que me llames princesa y sin amantes – sabía muy bien que era un mujeriego pero no aceptaría un engaño aún que no lo amara. El matrimonio es algo sagrado que el dios Leto proporcionó a sus seguidores.

-Está bien, princesa - recalco la última parte

-Tch – estaba apunto de protestar pero el se levantó y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Dijiste una condición y tomare la que más me convenga cariño.

-Entonces jóvenes está decidido – el señor James se levanta de su escritorio. – tienen 5 días hábiles para firmar el matrimonio, si no ella será enviada a un orfanato, y la propiedad será pasada en manos del banco en 30 días.

-Señor James muchas gracias, mañana firmaremos el matrimonio en el civil y recogeremos todas las cosas de casa en menos de dos semanas.

Mañana … " dios Leto si me oyes, que este Roy Mustang con quién me voy a casar no sea un completo idiota lo cual creo que ya es pero aún así,amén"

Como había dicho Roy Mustang en menos de 24 horas se encontraba casada en un avión rumbo a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, le había dado el resto de la tarde el día anterior para hacer su maleta con lo más importante, el resto de cosas las vendrían a buscar después y se guardaría en algún seguro.

La ceremonia fue simple, los testigos fueron el doctor Hansel y la tendedera del pueblo la señora Anderson, fue relativamente rápida, sin votos, simplemente firmar los nombres y ponerse los anillos. Debía admitir que siempre quiso una boda tradicional, pero dado el caso puntual está boda de menos de 10 minutos era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Roy Mustang miró a lo que ahora era su esposa, su padre nunca hablo de ella, sabía que estuvo estudiando en un Convento del dios Leto, su padre siempre le había dicho que era un diamante en bruto con muchas cosas por pulir, a los 9 años sabía usar perfectamente una escopeta, y después de la muerte de la señora Elizabeth, Berthold no sabía cómo criar a una niña y aparentemente lo vio como la mejor opción.

Por los pocos días que la conocía sabía era alguien muy terca, demasiado para su gusto, y bastante conservadora, otra cosa demasiado para su gusto, tenía 17 años y se vestía como una banquera de 40 años, ya sabía que era lo primero que quemaría apenas llegarán a su departamento, su cabello no era muy largo, pero estaba extremadamente muy cuidado, no usaba mucho maquillaje, la verdad es que no usaba más brillo labial, y era simplemente brillo.

Por las cosas que hizo antes de irse descubrió que era bastante sigilosa, no se había dado cuenta cuando había echo la cena o cuando terminó de limpiar la habitación de su maestro.

Cuando bajaron del Avión en Central City, estaba lloviendo, Riza aún no sabía nada dónde vivirían, ni mucho como sería su vida ahora, pero recordó las palabras la Hermana Lyra decía " Hazle saber a tu esposo que confías en el y el confiara en ti", aún que no confiaba en el y dudaba que lo hiciera en corto plazo, el no tenía porque saberlo.

Tomaron un taxi, y el dio la dirección "Residencia universal de Central, edificio 4"

-Princesa, en estos momentos vivo en el primer piso de la residencia universitaria

-¿Una habitación? -

-No realmente, al ser profesor tengo un pequeño departamento , es el único departamento del edificio, lo demás son habitaciones.

Riza simplemente asistió, cualquier cosa que fuera lo vería tarde o temprano.


	2. Capítulo 2

AU ( Universo alternativo)

Cuando muere Berthold Hawkaye, deja un gran deuda que para pagarla deben vender la casa al mismo tiempo Riza Hawkaye aún no cumple la mayoría de edad y tiene que ir a un orfanato, para evitarlo se casa con el aprendiz de su padre.

CAPÍTULO 2

El campus de la universidad se visualizo, con un conjunto de edificios casi tan grandes como el convento, a su lado había un hermoso jardín y canchas deportivas, el taxi se dirigió a los edificios más pequeños que se encontraban con el límite de un gran avenida.

El taxi se detuvo en uno de los edificios, aparentemente de 8 u 9 pisos, un ante jardín muy bien cuidado, para poder entrar había que tener una tarjeta de identificación, el edificio tenía una recepción muy sencilla pero acogedora, de ahí se instalaba dos ascensores y dos escaleras una a cada lado de los ascensores.

-Princesa, a el lado izquierdo está el salón común lo utilizan para eventos o cumpleaños- luego señaló el lado derecho- y nuestro lugar está en este lado.

Ella camino por el pasillo, lo único visible era un gran ventanal mientras se acercaban a la única puerta, tenía el número 101 grabado. Roy coloco las llaves en la puerta y la abrió, entro con las maletas y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Lo primero que puso visualizar era la cocina, una bastante pequeña a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero aparentemente muy bien equipada, habían libros por toda la sala, un sofá (a la vista muy cómodo) un mueble antiguo muy hermoso y varias cajas.

-Bueno aún no me he mudado por completo – paso la mano por la nuca – bien el departamento es pequeño, solo tengo una habitación con baño privado, una pequeña cocina y una sala de estar como puedes ver.

Sinceramente Riza había esperado algo un poco más grande no 30 metros cuadrados, pero fuera de ese detalle, la sala era un lugar que con buena limpieza y organización quedaría perfecta como un estudio.

-El tamaño está bien, supongo – pensó por un momento si era buena la respuesta, pero no sabía que más decir.

-Cómo digas pequeña, ahora ven déjame mostrarte nuestra habitación- sintió el sarcasmo en la palabra nuestra, abrió la única puerta aparte de la principal.

La habitación tampoco era muy grande, una cama de dos plazas, dos veladores uno a cada lado de la cama, dos butacas de color crema en un lado de la pared ( las cuales podrá en el estudio) , a el otro lado de la pared había un clóset grande, y una puerta, dónde se supone debería haber un baño.

Las paredes de la habitación eran de un tono capuchino, las cortinas color crema, la cama estaba relativamente ordenada, se notaba que lo había hecho a la rápida, se dirigió a ver el baño, cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar fijarse en el montón de ropa tirada (aparentemente sucia) a los pies de la ducha.

Riza se preguntó cómo realmente su padre y el idiota de su esposo lograron que la casa no se cayera de basura y desorden, recordó cuando llego del internado, a pesar de que el aprendiz de su padre no vivía con él, encontró más de una docena de calcetines impares en lugares de la casa donde no había una razón lógica de cómo habían llegado ahí.

Hizo una nota mental de todo lo que debía limpiar y organizar.

-Princesa, tengo que ver a el decano – se acercó a el closet y saco una camisa – No tengo muchas cosas en la despensa, puedes ver lo que hay e iremos a supermercado por lo que falta.

Sin ni un disimulo se quitó la camisa, Riza abrió los ojos al ver el torso desnudo de Roy, nunca en su vida había visto antes a un hombre desnudo y no recordaba ni una lección de las monjas sobre cómo reaccionar en estas situaciones.

-Disfrutando la vista princesa- Roy se volteo y miro a los ojos a Riza

-Lo siento – Riza se giró sonrojada para evitar verlo.

-Es irónico que mi esposa sea la única mujer que no cae con mi encanto- se puso la camisa- normalmente apenas me ven sin camisa corren a mis brazos.

Roy se sorprendió ante la actitud de Riza, luego recordó que no tenía más de 17 años, como no se iba a cohibir, quizás era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo y su comentario no ayudaba mucho con la situación.

Riza se mantuvo mirando la pared completamente avergonzada, recordó que tarde o temprano tendría que consumar el matrimonio, se había olvidado por completo que eso debería pasar, recordaba las conversaciones de sus compañeras, la primera vez dolía y después no podías caminar, eso hizo que se mantuviera en el celibato hasta que se casará lo cual hace una semana era algo muy lejano.

-Riza regreso a más tardar en dos horas, esta es tu casa desde ahora simplemente no husmees en mi mesa de noche.

Riza espero que se fuera antes de deshacer la cama y volver a hacerla, encontró un calcetín y ropa interior de Roy en medio de las sábanas, hizo la cama nuevamente y prosiguió a ordenar el estudio, los libros estaban apilados por letra así que fue fácil organizarlos en la pared mientras se preguntaba si podrían conseguir un librero, busco en unos de los cajones de la cocina implementos de limpieza los cuales hayo de inmediato, limpio y sacudió bastante ( una palabra que queda corta ) suciedad, otra docena de calcetines impares aprecia con cada cosa que levantaba, ya casi terminando recogio toda la ropa de Roy que se encontraba tirada en la casa y la puso en el cesto de la ropa, no había lavadora así que supuso que había que ir a la lavandería.

Por último desempaco su ropa, cuando abrió el clóset se encontró otro desastre, las camisas y pantalones doblados y tirados a el azar, sus chaquetas y abrigos estaban arrugadas, rodó los ojos apenas miró el desorden, Saco toda la ropa de Roy y la ordenó prolijamente, encontró un bolso cerrado en la parte más escondida del clóset, estuvo tentada en abrirlo pero se abstuvo por el respeto que le tenía a Roy, cuando finalmente termino había bastante espacio disponible en el clóset para sus cosas, las acomodo y guardo la maleta en la parte superior.

Estaba cansada, como un hombre que vivía solo podía mantener tanto desorden, recordó lo que le dijo sobre los alimentos y se puso a revisar la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y encontró solo una jarra vacía y unas latas de cerveza, y en la lacena encontró unos paquetes de Maruchan y un poco de carne seca, para ser profesor tenía la dieta de un estudiante.

Roy miró el reloj mientras corría a el departamento la reunión se alargó más de lo debido, estaba oscureciendo y ya estaba bastante helado.

Cuando abrió la puerta se preguntó un momento si era el mismo apartamento que había dejado una horas antes, estaba todo completamente ordenado, aún que habían cajas y libros en el piso aún, estaba organizado, al entrar a la habitación se encontró con Riza la cual estaba en una de las butacas leyendo un libro lo bastante concentrada para no darse cuenta que no había llegado.

Toco suavemente la puerta de la habitación, ella alzo la vista de su libro.

-Ordene un poco… - Roy no la dejo terminar antes de interrumpir.

-¿Un poco princesa? No reconocí el piso por un momento.

-Espero que no te moleste –

-¿Debería molestarme? Es tu hogar desde ahora, puedes hacer lo que quieras mover el sofá o la cama en otra dirección, cambiar las cortinas o mover los libros mientras los mantengas por orden alfabético, lo único que te pido es que no husmees mis mesa de noche y el bolso del clóset.

\- Esta bien señor Mustang.

Roy se abstuvo se poner su mano en la cara.

\- Ponte tú abrigo Riza, vamos a salir

Roy abrió su clóset para sacar su abrigo, y lo que hace tres horas era un revoltillo de ropa estaba ordenado, como diablos le dio tanto tiempo de ordenar, incluso las cosas de ella estaban desempacadas.

Roy detuvo en auto en el supermercado, llegaba ser desesperante lo callada que era, desde que salieron del edificio no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Riza entro a el supermercado, se sentía extraña comprando, su padre solía tener todo en casa y si faltaba algo iban donde el tendedero, no había tanta variedad como en un supermercado,mientras ella escogía fruta Roy lleno la mitad del canasto con alcohol papas fritas y Maruchan.

\- Señor Mustang… - Riza lo llamo

\- Para ti soy Roy princesa

\- Te diré Roy cuando me digas Riza en vez de princesa – tomo una bolsa de papas – Maruchan y frituras no es una dieta muy saludable.

\- Mira princesa, trabajo todo el día, normalmente no tengo tiempo para cocinar, y no te voy a obligar a cocinar si no quieres.

\- Yo puedo hacer tu comida – Riza se apresuró, nadie puede vivir a base de esas cosas –digo, debo hacer mis comidas y puedo hacer para ti también

\- ¿Sabes cocinar? – Roy pregunto, ayer ella había echo una sopa de verduras bastante buena, conocía varias mujeres que a la edad de 30 años no podían hacer ni una sopa.

\- No me subestimes Roy Mustang – ella sonrió

\- Está bien, si no tienes inconvenientes – Roy saco los Maruchan y las papas del canasto – pero el whisky y vino lo dejas ahí.

Cuando llegaron a casa después de las compras Roy se fue a duchar mientras que Riza hacia la cena, cuando salió del baño el olor a pollo lo hizo delirar del hambre, hacia cuánto no comía una cena hecha en casa, normalmente iba a restaurantes o comía Maruchan.

El pollo salteado de Riza probablemente es uno de los mejores que había probado, pudo ver de reojo la mirada de satisfacción de Riza cuando le pidió un poco más, quizás podía acostumbrarse a ser un matrimonio normal en algún momento.

Cuando estaba terminando tocaron la puerta, Roy abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Maes.

\- ¿Maes que te trae por aquí?

\- Hola Roy, acabo de dejar a Gracia en su habitación y vi tu auto y pensé en saludar -

\- Gracias por pasar, ahora puedes irte estoy ocupado - Roy se apartó para que Maes pudiera ver Riza.

\- No es normal que traigas mujeres a tu departamento, normalmente las llevas a comer a algún restaurante y después a el motel -

Maes lo dijo lo suficientemente para que Riza lo alcanzará a escuchar, pero ella siguió comiendo como si no si no hubiera escuchado y esperaba que no hubiera escuchando.

\- Maes por favor vete a tu casa -

\- ¿Roy quien es ella? ¿ No es un poco joven para ti? - Maes en vez de salir entro a el departamento.

\- Tu ganas - apartó la vista de su amigo y se fijó en la mujer que estaba sentada en el taburete de la cocina. - Riza te quiero presentar a un amigo

Riza se levantó tímidamente del taburete, y se acercó a los dos hombres.

\- Soy Riza, un gusto señor - Riza saludo

\- Soy Maes Hughes, encantado de conocerla señorita Riza - le extendió la mano.

\- Señora Riza - corrigió Roy.

\- ¿ Esta casada? - Maes miró a Roy, mientras que Roy le mostró su mano mostrando su anillo de bodas. - Santa mierda Roy Mustang ¿ Cuando te casaste? -

\- Está mañana, ahora sí me disculpas puedes irte, estoy ocupado.

\- Es asombroso ver que alguien al fin te domo Roy Mustang - le dijo Maes a el oido a Roy - Fue un gusto verla Señora Mustang. - Maes se despidió.

Después de que Maes se fue, Riza no pudo evitar sonreír, el amigo de Roy era alguien muy amable a diferencia de Roy que era alguien presumido a simple vista.

\- Trata de ignorar lo que dijo - hablo Roy despues de un silenció incómodo.

\- Está bien señor Mustang -

\- ¿ Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes de decir señor Mustang?

\- Te lo dije antes, no me digas princesa

\- ¿Porque no te gusta Riza?

\- No soy una de tus conquistas Roy - gruñó

\- Valla que temperamental, ya entiendo porque tu padre te mando a el convento -

\- ¿Porque mierda acepte este matrimonio? - se cuestionó

Riza paso por el lado de Roy tomo una de las almohadas y una manta del clóset y las puso en el sofa.

\- Ey, No dejaré que duermas en el sofá Riza

\- Muchas gracias por dejarme la cama Roy -

Riza entro a la habitación dejando a Mustang en la sala con la manta en la mano, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

\- No dormiré en el Sofá princesa - le dijo a través de la puerta.

\- El piso también es cómodo señor Mustang - respondió.


	3. Capítulo 3

AU ( Universo alternativo)

Cuando muere Berthold Hawkeye, deja un gran deuda que para pagarla deben vender la casa al mismo tiempo Riza Hawkeye aún no cumple la mayoría de edad y tiene que ir a un orfanato, para evitarlo se casa con el aprendiz de su padre.

CAPÍTULO 3

Riza sintió que algo limitaba sus movimientos, lentamente abrio los ojos para darse cuenta que frente a ella habia un cuerpo. Se exaltó haciendo que el cuerpo misterioso la apretara mas contra el, alzo la vista para ver a un Roy Mustang muy dormido abrazándola, mientras ella estaba acurrucada en su pecho, instintivamente se trato de apartar en vano.

\- Maldito seas Roy Mustang - grito

Roy se despertó por el grito para ver la cara enojada de Riza.

\- Hola pequeña - le respondió con una de sus mejores sonrisas seductoras.

-"Hola pequeña"¿Realmente me dices eso? - Roy la solto de su agarre.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo saludar a mi esposa cuando me levanto?

\- No puedes - antes de que Roy pudiera hablar continuo- ¿qué diablos haces en mi cama?

\- ¿Tu cama? esta es mi cama princesa.

\- Es mi cama ahora, soy tu esposa y yo quería el sofa, pero te ofreciste y ahora es mi cama señor Mustang - Riza le respondió levantándose de la cama.

\- Como bien dijiste, eres mi esposa ahora y te digo de una maldita vez que no dormire en el piso ni mucho menos en el sofá -

\- Entonces dormire en el sofá - gruño Riza

\- ¿De verdad quieres dormir en el sofá Cariño?

\- Si - Riza empezo a sacar una muda de ropa del closet

\- Valla, porque si mal no recuerdo apenas me acoste en la cama te acurrucaste contra mi como si no hubiera un mañana - Roy se paro de la cama.

\- No te cre... - Riza se volteo y vio a Roy solamente en paños menores, sin ninguna autorización su mandibula se abrió y lo que tenia en las manos se cayo.

Roy examino por un momento la reacción de Riza antes de mirar hacia abajo y darse cuenta que se encontraba solamente con unos calzoncillos.

Se acerco a Riza y le recogió la camiseta que se le habia caído, se la dejo en las manos, se acerco a su oido y le dijo "Cuando quieras soy todo tuyo" antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Riza le habia dado una cachetada.

\- Pervertido - murmuró.

\- Tengo clases en una hora ¿ Sabes?

\- Lo siento señor Mustang - Riza tomo sus cosas y entro a el baño

Roy reprimió su ira, se colocó su ropa, tomo sus libros y antes de irse, llamo a la puerta del baño.

\- Hoy no vendre a almorzar, en la noche hablaremos de toda esta mierda. - Gritó Roy.

Llegando a su oficina se encontró a Maes con su novia, iba a darse vuelta para evitarlo, cuando lo llamo.

\- Ey, Roy - Maes lo alcanzó - No escapes, me debes una explicación sobre tu matrimonio.

\- Maes ahora no quiero hablar - se dio vuelta y apunto su mejilla, que aún tenia la mano de Riza marcada.

\- ¿Que le hiciste para que hiciera eso? - trato de tocar la marca - eso debio doler.

\- Trate de seducirla y me llamo pervertido.

\- Oh mira, el Rey que se lleva a todas a la cama con una mirada no puede llevarse a la cama a su esposa..

\- Cortala Maes - gruño

\- Bien lo hare porque tenemos trabajo, no porque me lo pides - Maes le entrego una carpeta.

\- ¿Esta es la Información que pedimos?

\- No Roy entramos en guerra, Aerugo firmo un pacto con Ishval, y empezaron a atacar. - Maes se acomodo las gafas - ¿Ella sabe?

\- Apenas nos conocimos hace una semana y me odia. - confesó

\- ¿ Y porque estan casados? - pregunto

\- Su padre es Berthold

\- ¿ Hawkeye? asi que fuiste por su investigación y terminaste casado con su hija.

\- No es tan simple Maes, Ella tiene 17 años, si no se casaba terminaba en un orfanato - Continuo

\- ¿ desde cuándo eres el buen samaritano Roy?

\- Su padre antes de morir me dijo que ella tenia la investigación - Termino Roy de explicar.

\- ¿Estas loco Mustang? - gritó enojado - la estás usando.

\- No me grites Maes Hughes. -

\- Eres un idiota. - Maes salio caminando a dónde había dejado a Gracia esperándo y se fue.

Roy comenzó su primeras clases de la mañana, sin mucho humor ignoro los intentos de coqueteo con sus alumnas, las cuales a igual que todo el mundo se enojaron con el.

A la hora de almuerzo sin muchas ganas de ir a una cafetería, regresó a su departamento donde Riza se encontraba cocinando, no hubo conversación, ella le sirvió la comida, el comio y se fue.

Después de que Roy se fue, Riza aprovecho de salir a caminar por los alrededores, cuando fueron a el supermercado ayer habia visualizado un parque, con un poco de suerte podia llegar ahi.

Camino un par de cuadras hasta encontrar la plaza, era algo muy tranquilo, un gran estanque se manjaba en el centro y los arboles sin hojas hacian ver el lugar mas pacifico.

Se sento en unas bancas, donde se tenia acceso a el edificio principal de la universidad, y comenzo a leer el libro que habia traído consigo, debieron haber pasado unas dos horas antes de distraerse con una conversación de una chicas del banco de al lado.

\- Ellie me contó que ayer vio a una chica entrar a el departamento del profesor Mustang con bolsas de supermercado.

\- ¿Sera su esposa?

\- ¿Porque crees que ella es su esposa? puede ser una prima o algo así

\- Bueno tengo dos motivos, el tenia una argolla en el dedo anular y ademas llego con una mano marcada en ma mejilla.

\- Ojala estes equivocada, sabes desde el semestre pasado que ando tratando de que el profesor Mustang me vea como alguien mas que un estudiante.

\- Si pienso igual, ojala sean solo rumores, pero quien sera esa chiquilla.

\- No creeras que... que esta embarazada

\- ¿Embarazada?

\- Nunca supimos que tenía novia, ademas siempre lleva chicas a la cama, la unica razon para casarse sin avisar, es esa.

Las dos mujeres se levantaron y arreglaron sus bolsos y se fueron haciendo hipótesis sobre la mujer misteriosa que está con el profesor Mustang.

Riza miro a las dos mujeres irse,¿Realmente los estudiantes pensaban que estaba embarazada?,de cualquier forma ella tampoco veia un motivo claro, el se ofreció a ser su esposo para evitar el orfanato y ella acepto, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se habia casado con alguien complemente extraño solamente sabia que se llamaba Roy J. Mustang, no mantenía mas 23 años, trabajaba en una universidad y vivia en el campus de la misma , para ser un académico tenia un cuerpo muy tonificado, irónicamente tenia un vehículo Mustang, y por lo que sabia los precios de ese tipo de vehículos no son accesibles para todo el mundo.

Tampoco sabia nada de su familia, y mucho menos de su pasado, sabía que era un mujeriego por defecto, apesar de vivir en un pueblo pequeño los rumores del aprendiz de su padre era muy hablados en el mercado, y por aquella conversación que escucho confirmo algo ya obvio.

El viento la distrajo, aun no sabia que hora era, asi que cerro el libro y camino hacia los departamentos, cuando iba a entrar recordó que la puerta no abria sin la tarjeta de identificación.

Se castigo mentalmente por se tan descuidada, se sentó en una de las escuelas del acceso a el edificio, pasaron los primeros 10 minutos sin que ni un alma en pena apareciera, decidio leer un poco mas de su libro, hasta que sol empezo a bajar y el frio comenzo a sentirse.

Se abrazo para darse un poco de calor, y rogo que Roy llegará pronto, en el tiempo que se mantuvo esperando no entro nadie a el edificio y la ropa ya no la mantenía abrigada.

\- ¿Señora Mustang? - Riza alzo la vista para ver a Señor Maes Hughes, con una joven a su lado...

\- Señor Hughes, un gusto verlo nuevamente - Riza respondió levantándose de las escaleras.

\- ¿Que haces aqui afuera con este frio?

\- Bueno sali a caminar y se me olvidó que se necesita una tarjeta para poder entrar... y usted señor Hughes ¿que hace por aquí?

\- Vine a dejar a mi hermosa novia a su habitación - Riza se fijó en la mujer de cabello castaño claro y tez blanca- Gracia te presento a Riza Mustang, Señora Riza esta es mi encantadora novia Gracia.

\- Un gusto señora Riza.

\- dime solamente Riza, un gusto igualmente. - miro a la pareja antes de preguntar - ¿Han visto a Roy? Necesito entrar.

\- Roy debería haber salido de clases hace unos 15 minutos, quizás este por llegar. - tomo su teléfono y marco un número y se alejó para hablar.

Regreso a los pocos minutos con una cara enojada - Bien señora Mustang, el estará aquí en 5 minutos, debo llevar a Gracia a su apartamento, a la vuelta pasaré para ver si Roy te vino a buscar.

\- Muchas gracias a los dos - dijo Riza mientras la pareja se dirigía a el edificio de al lado.

Riza volvió a sentarse en la escalera, su estómago le pedía comida, y el frío no ayudaba mucho con la situación, habían pasado más de 20 minutos cuando visualizo a lo lejos una figura familiar, cuando la figura llegó miró a Riza y me tomo la mano.

\- Dios mío Riza, estás hecha hielo - tomo su gorro y se lo coloco a Riza - Lo siento por hacerte esperar más de lo planeado, tuve un retraso inesperado.

Roy saco la tarjeta de su bolsillo y le extendió la mano a Riza para que se levantará, pero ella no se inmutó.

\- Roy, ¿Porque me ofreciste ser tu esposa? - murmuró

Roy paso la mano por su barbilla y respondió - le prometí a tu padre que te cuidará y eso hago

\- No era necesario todo esto ¿sabes?

\- Quizás no era la mejor forma pero era lo único que podía evitar que termines en un orfanato - se sentó a su lado y se acercó a ella y la atrajo en un abrazo- ven para acá, no quiero que mi esposa muera de frío.

\- No sabía que te preocupara tanto alguien que apenas conoces. - Tosió.

\- Sabes que dirían si saben que enviudé la misma semana que me case - dijo Roy

\- Tienes razón- sonrió y volvio toser - me burlare de ti desde el Cielo

\- No sabía que tenías sentido de humor

Riza le dio un manotazo suave en el brazo - Claro que lo tengo, solo que no suelo ser abierta con personas que no conozco - aclaro.

\- Soy tu esposo, deberías confiar en mí

\- Pero no te conozco en absoluto.

El ambiente se puso tenso, Roy mantuvo el silencio, si quería que ella confiara en el, debería hacer lo posible por ganar su confianza.

\- Entonces conozcamos mejor

\- ¿Que estas planeando? - pregunto Riza.

\- Bueno primero entrar hace mucho frio - respondió.

Entraron a el departamento, Roy mando a Riza a cambiarse por algo más abrigador, mientras el preparaba chocolate caliente, pasaron 10 minutos y Riza aun no salia de la habitación.

Preocupado Roy fue a buscarla para verla sentada en la cama con una mano en la cabeza y mas palida de lo normal.

Y entonces la noche de "conozcamos mejor" no salió como planeaba.

\- ¿Doctor cómo se encuentra?

\- Su esposa, tiene Neumonía - El doctor miró los registros médicos nuevamente y reafirmó- según la autopsia el señor Berthold murió de Neumonía y Riza estuvo cuidándolo hasta hace pocos días, lo más probable es que ahí se haya contagiado y al mantenerse tanto tiempo en el frío y humedad la enfermedad avanzó más rápido.

\- Doctor dígame la verdad ¿hay algun riezgo?

\- Con el tratamiento adecuado lo hará - le entrego un papel - Necesito que firme este papel.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Afiliación a su seguro médico, ella necesita ser hospitalizada, y usted sabe que el hospital militar le cubre todos los gastos a usted y su familia.

Roy firmó los papeles sin ganas, mientras Riza no supiera que era parte de la milicia no habría problema.

\- Bien está firmado, ¿puedo verla?

\- Si, pero primero necesitamos aplicarle un medicamento por intravenosa, pero antes de eso tenemos que hacerle una pregunta.

\- Adelante doctor.

\- ¿Que método anticonceptivo usa ella?

\- ¿Porque pregunta?

\- los antibióticos hacen que ciertos anticonceptivos no hagan su trabajo y si ha mantenido relaciones los últimos días puede quedar embarazada en medio del tratamiento y eso puede ser faltal para ambas partes - explico el doctor.

\- Sinceramente no sé si usa método anticonceptivo, pero tenga por seguro que no está embarazada - Roy no sabía si era prudente decirle a el doctor que ellos aún no habian consumado el matrimonio.

\- ¿Está seguro Mayor Mustang?

\- Seguro - se apresuró a decir - Porfavor quiero ver a mi esposa.

\- Está bien le aplicaremos el medicamento- el doctor de fue.

Riza escuchó murmullos, abrió los ojos para ver a un hombre alto y musculoso en uniforme militar, y hablando con él se encontraba Roy.

\- Mayor Amstrong, tenga por seguro que cuidare de Olivier y ...

\- ¿Olivier? - Riza murmuró

-¡Riza! - se acercó precipitadamente a la cama donde yacía la ambarina. - Mayor Amstrong llame a el doctor

-¿ Quien es Olivier? - Riza trato de levantarse de la cama

\- Una mujer muy insoportable... Es la hermana mayor del Mayor Amstrong - Riza lo miro incrédula- El mayor Amstrong será enviado a el campo de batalla y me pidió que la vigilará para que no hiciera ni unas estupidez... y ahora que lo pienso ¿Porque estoy dando explicaciones?

\- Porque soy tu esposa idiota

\- Mira tú,estas dos semanas literalmente durmiendo y lo primero que haces al despertar es ponerte celosa e insultarme.

\- ¿Acaso querías un beso y un te amo? - Riza sonrió

\- No es mala idea - Roy se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente - Me tenias preocupado, no me vuelvas a hacer esto.

\- ¿Que acabas de hacer? - pregunto Riza, la última vez que alguien le dio un beso fue cuando aun su madre vivia.

\- Darte un beso

\- ¿Puedes volver a hacerlo? Se siente bien.

\- Bien, más te vale que te acostumbres a mis besos, llevo 3 semanas de abstinencia y me estoy muriendo.

\- ¿ No entiendo? - Roy busco en su rostro algún signo de broma pero no encontró.

\- Si lo quieres amantes entonces tienes que poner de su parte

\- Eres un maldito pervertido Roy Mustang.

\- No dirás eso después de que te haga llegar a el cielo, querida - Roy sintió que su mejilla ardía por una cachetada de Riza- ¿Puedes parar de darme cachetadas mujer?

Riza se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada divertida.

\- Lo haré... Algún día - rio

\- No es chistoso Riza, eso duele mucho.

\- Quizás me pase un poco. Lo siento- dijo burlonamente

Roy se alejó a una distancia prudente de Riza.


	4. capítulo 4

AU ( Universo alternativo)

Cuando muere Berthold Hawkeye, deja un gran deuda que para pagarla deben vender la casa al mismo tiempo Riza Hawkeye aún no cumple la mayoría de edad y tiene que ir a un orfanato, para evitarlo se casa con el aprendiz de su padre.

CAPÍTULO 4

Dicen que el primer mes de matrimonio es el mejor de todos, pero Riza (Hawkeye) Mustang pensaba distinto, empezando por el horrible invierno.

Del los 30 dias del mes 27 días estuvo hospitalizada por Neumonía, y no fueron muy agradables, mayormente estaba sola todo el dia, Roy la venia a visitar en el almuerzo y en las tardes.La recuperación fue muy lenta, los antibióticos no quería hacer el efecto deseado, pero luego después de casi 3 semanas su cuerpo respondió ante la enfermedad.

Le acaban de dar el alta médica, después de mucho tiempo se sintió libre, llego a el departamento para encontrarse todo completamente desordenado como la primera vez que vino, Roy por otro lado tenia clases hasta la próximas 2 horas así que decidió ordenar

\- hombres - murmuró.

Comenzo rápidamente a ordenar, y luego de concluir el orden, busco en la lacena algo para cocinar, la comida del hospital no era recomdable para nadie y dudaba que Roy hubiera comido comidas muy saludables.

Para cuándo sintio la puerta abrirse estaba a punto de sacar los muffins del horno.

\- Podria acostumbrarme a ser recibido con este maravilloso olor - Escuchó a Roy balbucear.

\- Llegas justo a tiempo para cenar.

Roy analizó y se sorprendió sin disimulo al ver el orden en el departamento, para luego molestarse con la niña terca que estaba jugando con una bandeja de muffins en la cocina.

\- El doctor te dijo que reposaras Riza, deberías estar en la cama.

\- El Doctor dijo que si me sentia mal reposará y me siento de maravilla- dejo reposando la bandeja y apunto el taburete - ahora ve y sientate, tengo hambre.

Comieron sin mucha conversación, luego de eso Roy ayudo a lavar los platos mientras Riza se bañaba, para cuando Riza salio en pijama fresca y con una sonrisa, pensó que definitivamente podia acostumbrarse a esto.

\- Entonces Señor Mustang ¿cómo alguien tan joven, da clases en una universidad?.

No habia mucho misterio en eso, el trabajaba en el área de investigación del gobierno y ultilizan las instalaciones del complejo universitario para realizar los proyectos y a cambio los investigadores deben impartir clases a los estudiantes.

\- Trabajo en el área independiente de la universidad a cambio imparto dos clases " Quimica III" y "Física cuántica" - miro a Riza la cual mantenia una mirada de confusión y aclaró - Soy investigador del gobierno trabajando en los laboratorios de las instalaciones y de paso doy clases.

Entoces por eso era profesor siendo tan joven, sinceramente no lo esperaba, por un momento se asusto cuando supo que estaba en un hospital militar, sinceramente odiaba los militares, su abuelo era parte del ejército nunca lo conoció, ni si quiera sabia su nombre, no fue a el funeral de su madre y tampoco se molesto en buscarla.

\- ¿Entoces no eres militar, ni nada de eso?

\- No, soy un simple civil. - se sirvió jugo en un vaso - Maes por su parte es Investigador militar, estamos trabajando juntos pero el no es civil.

\- Entiendo - dijo ella tomando el vaso de Roy y bebiendo lo que acaba de servir.

\- ¡Oye! - se quejó - era mío

Riza sonrio malévola - estamos casados, lo tuyo es mio - le saco descaradamente la lengua a Roy.

\- Eres una niña malévola - se burlo.

\- Y tu un adulto con complejo de niño.

Las bromas y burlas, entre ellos continuaron toda la tarde.

Los dias de armonía entre ellos flujeron, entre bromas y juegos, no dormian juntos aún, se turnaban la cama y el sofa, durante el Riza leia, caminaba por central, mientras Roy iba a clases o investigación, Riza mantenia todo ordenado, ayudaba a Roy a calificar exámenes, y asi cayo una rutina familiar cómoda entre ambos, llegando a el cuarto mes de matrimonio.

Riza miro el reloj 21:03, aun faltaba media hora para que Roy llegará, asi decidió buscar un nuevo libro para comenzar la lectura.

Entre la colección de libros en Xerxes antiguo, que sobresalía entre los demás, lo tomo con curiosidad para darse cuenta que habia una llave pequeña, normalmente la hubiera dejado en el lugar, pero si era sincera con ella misma, tenia curiosidad.

Se mantuvo con la llave en la mano un buen rato pensando que hacer y después de darle tanta vueltas a el asunto, fue directamente a el lugar que siempre tuvo curiosidad de mirar, la mesa de noche de Roy.

Se sento en la cama y coloco la llave en el cerrojo, dio la primera vuelta y escucho la puerta principal abrirse.

\- Riza llegué - escucho del otro lado.

Rápidamente saco la llave y la tiro por debajo de la almohada y se acostó fingiendo estar dormida.

Su corazón estaba a mil por hora, estaba muy nerviosa, cerro los ojos cuando escucho que se abria la puerta de la habitación.

\- Rizzzz...

Hubo un momento de silencio y escucho una leve risa - Esto es demasiado tierno.

Sintió como se hundia el otro lado la cama y una mano quitaba un mechon de la frente, su corazón aún corria a mil por hora.

Sintió como los labios de Roy tocaban su frente y se retiraba. - descansa pequeña odiosa.

Y escucho como los pasos se alejaban y cerreba la puerta.

 **¿Se preguntarán que está pasando?**

 **Bien resulta que de esta historia salieron dos complemente distintas, basadas en los dos primeros capítulos.**

 **Como dije en otra plataforma publicare las dos.**

 **La anterior escrita será publicada terminando esta.**

 **Se edito la edad de algunos personajes, Roy ahora tiene 27 en vez de 23...**


End file.
